


ComicBookGirl19 Show: Crisis on Infinite Girths

by Parodeeseus



Category: ComicBookGirl19 Show, RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Parody, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parodeeseus/pseuds/Parodeeseus
Summary: After Space Brain uses his extradimensional powers to grant ComicBookGirl19's wish for exceptional endowment, the bodies of comatose online trolls begin piling up on the streets of LA. Can Space Brain stop this spree of back-alley beat-downs?





	1. Chapter 1

11:29PM – SUNDAY

A young man is walking down a dark alleyway, tapping away at his phone’s glowing screen.

_Dumb bitch with your dumb toned stomach, KYS book-reading whore. #mensrights_

“Aaannnddd copypaste to Twitter, YouTube, Instagram, and Patreon,” the man said triumphantly.

“Hey!” A voice rings out from the darkness.

The man looks around for the source of the voice, but the dimly lit alley offers many hiding places. “Who’s out there?”

“Tell me,” the voice murmurs, “do you read?”

“W-what?”

“YOU WILL!” 

A flash of green flies out of the shadows and knocks the man down to the ground. He sees her. The woman with snot-colored hair.

“It’s you?! Please, Comicbookgirl! I was just joking around!” 

“You think you can troll in my Twitch chat? And then spam my Twitter feed?! Not now. Not anymore.” CBG stood in front of the young man, who was now on his knees. He kept apologizing, but she remained emotionless. 

“I’ll double my Patreon payments! Triple! Just let me go! Please, spare me,” he begged.

She looked down and whispered, “No.” CBG brought her hand up to her bosom, then slowly slid it down her lean body. Her hand disappeared into her brightly colored pants. Then, he saw it. CBG was pulling something massive out of her pants. The length and thickness made him cower; _did she have a baseball bat? Was she going to beat him with it?_ No, it was much deadlier than any baseball bat.  
Out of her pants flopped a gigantic pale penis. Comicbookgirl wrapped both hands around the base of her cock and stared at the groveling man.  
“Next time,” she said, “just join the book club.”

CBG leapt into the air and brought down the wrath of her womanhood.

***ANOTHER NERD HAS BEEN FOUND BEATEN UNCONSCIOUS IN DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES. THE POLICE ARE ASKING FOR ANY INFORMATION RELATED TO THESE SERIAL BEATINGS.***  
***THAT’S RIGHT, MARK. ANOTHER CHUBBY GEEK IS IN A COMA DUE TO-***

“Turn that crap off, Space Brain. We don’t watch the Clinton News Network here.” Robot snatched the TV remote from Space Brain and flung it against the wall. “Real news only.”

“O-oh OK, Robot! S-sorry!” Space Brain stammered. 

“Good. I’m going to be playing Xbox in my room for the next 15 hours. World War Lootbox II just released.” Robot waddled off down the hall of Studio 19, the corporate headquarters of Team 19. 

_It can’t be true! The news said there was another beating! This can’t be happening!_ Space Brain slowly started floating towards a large green door with the number “19” painted on it. _Oh Comicbookgirl19! What have I done?_  
Space Brain opened the door and floated into the dark purple room. There she was.

Comicbookgirl19 sat upon a giant throne in the middle of the room. Her legs were spread wide to offer room for the three cosplayers who were on their knees in front of her. In the center was a Storm cosplayer. She held up CBG’s massive cock with both her hands and was trying to get her mouth around more than just the head of CBG's gigantic member. On the sides of Storm were a Dazzler cosplayer and a sexy Xenomorph cosplayer. They were running their tongues up and down the shaft of the throbbing penis. Comicbookgirl19 pulled out a pipe and took out a large sack of Kush19.

“What do you want, Space Brain? Can't you see I'm tryna get my cock suuuckked?” She starting packing the bowl of her pipe with the brightly colored weed.

“19, there was another news report! Another geeky male was beaten to a pulp! It was you AGAIN, wasn't it?”

“Yes, and?” CBG stared coldly into Space Brain's eyes.

“That penis was a gift to celebrate the anniversary of your show. It wasn’t meant to become a weapon. You can’t keep putting trolls into comas with your genitals!”

“Look, I’m thankful for your gift. Extradimensional genitalia transplant? That’s badass. When I said a monster dong would be awesome I didn't think you could do it. I'm thankful, but I decide what it’s used for.” CBG snapped her fingers. The Dazzler and Xenomorph cosplayers repositioned themselves behind the Storm cosplayer. They put their hands on her head and helped her take another two inches of CBG’s cock.

“I don’t know what corrupted you, 19. The genitalia, the book clubs, Patreon, or that evil green plant known as marijuana!” 

“Leave, Space Brain. This is just the way things are now. Blowjobs, Patreon money, and weed.” Space Brain looked down to the floor and floated away. The door closed.

Comicbookgirl19 stood up in front of the busty bunch of diverse cosplayers.  
“Sexy Xenomorph. Dazzler. Get in position.” CBG took off her top and let her green hair fall down her shoulders. The xenomorph and Dazzler cosplayer dropped on all fours and faced the floor. Storm stayed kneeling in front of Comicbookgirl’s porcelain cock.  
“Ready for Epic Dickstory Volume 1?” Comicbookgirl asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” Storm opened up her mouth.

Comicbookgirl raised her leg and found stable footing on the Xenomorph’s back. She placed a single hand around Storm’s head and slid the tip of her penis into the ebony cosplayer’s mouth. Then, using her new power stance, she began thrusting into Storm’s face. The once kind and thoughtful Christian YouTuber had become a vicious brute overcome with lust. Each gag that came from Storm was drowned out by a grunt from CBG, who felt a brief moment of ecstasy each time the head of her cock rubbed against the back of the girl’s throat…

Space Brain floated in the lobby of Studio 19, thinking about all the great times he had with CBG in the past. Three hours of reflection passed, and finally the three sexy cosplayers exited Comicbookgirl’s room. They were all exhausted. The Storm cosplayer waved to Space Brain.  
“Bye, Space Brain. It was nice kinda meeting you? Haha.” 

“Same! I hope you weren’t worked too hard.”

“Oh, it’s part of the job. It’s a shame that after all that work Comicbookgirl didn’t even get off.”

“What?”

“She didn’t cum. None of the cosplayers she’s had over have ever made her cum. We discuss it at our weekly meetings.” Storm's words triggered something in Space Brain's brain.

_Violence towards trolls, lack of content creation, excessive marijuana consumption… No orgasms?_

“Thank you! Thank you!! I think you’ve helped me solve a major problem of mine.”  
Storm looked confused.

 **SPACE BRAIN’S LAIR**  
“Come on, 19! I want to show you something.” Space Brain zipped around the room while CBG lazily followed him with a joint hanging out of her mouth. “Remember the night I gave you your penis?”

“Yeah. It was a great night, but the whole thing with the extradimensional portal sucking Tyson out of our universe sucked.”

“When I gave you the penis I hadn’t considered the fact that your penis may not find a suitable match in this universe.”

“You’re not taking away my cock, dude. This thing makes life so much easier.”

“Of course I won't take it back. Among my species it is a crime to take back a gift.”

“Then what’s the fucking point of this? I could be hosting an Instagram Live feed of me sleeping.”

“Sleep doesn't give you proper rest. Your excessive marijuana usage can't relax you. You’ve been snapping at every single troll you see. My solution: You need to have an orgasm. With great penises comes great responsibility.”

“Look, I don’t…”

Suddenly Space Brain turned a bright red. A loud humming rang through the room. Finally, a brilliant blinding extradimensional portal opened.  
Out of the portal came another Comicbookgirl: CBG-2. Comicbookgirl (hereby known as CBG-Prime) gasped, dropping the joint out of her mouth. Space Brain went between the two Comicbookgirls.  
“This is CBG-2. She’s from Earth 2. CBG-2, this is CBG-Prime. She is from this Earth.”

“Nice to meet you, CBG-Prime. Our Space Brains have been talking and they let me know about your problem.” CBG-2 walked over to CBG-Prime and rested her hand on her crotch. “You asked your Space Brain for a ‘big ol massive monster dong.’ I asked mine for ‘the bombest pussy in the multiverse.’” Space Brain bowed to both CBGs and left the room.

CBG-2 reached into CBG-Prime’s pants and pulled out her massive cock. She gave it a few strokes before taking off her own clothes. A radiant light came off her glistening vagina.

“Damn,” said CBG-Prime, “I should’ve wished for the bombest pussy in the multiverse.”

“Time to show me what that cock can do.” CBG-2 winked, then began kissing CBG-Prime.  
The two girls with egg-shaped heads slid their tongues into the other’s mouth. Thick strings of saliva hung between their mouths as they seperated.  
CBG-2 pushed CBG-Prime to the floor. She ran her tongue up and down the massive throbbing shaft of CBG-Prime. Finally, the big, thick, pale cock was slick with saliva and precum.  
CBG-2 squatted over CBG-Prime, keeping her wet lips just above the pulsing member’s head.  
“I hope you’re ready,” whispered CBG-2.

“I can handle it,” replied CBG-Prime. The girl on top revealed a wicked smile. She squeezed her abs and slammed her pussy down on her counterpart’s cock, defying physics and taking in its entirety in one motion. CBG-Prime gasped. No one has ever been able to take even half of her penis. The sudden ecstasy caused a flood of cum to pour out into CBG-2’s tight womanhood.  
CBG-2 reached out and twisted the nipples of CBG-Prime. Prime whimpered. CBG-2 smiled.

“Don't give up so soon; we’re just getting started.”

Space Brain waited outside the room. Every time he heard a CBG yell “I’m cumming” he’d peek back into the room to see if they were finished, but they never were.

_Great job, me! I think this should get 19 back to her normal content-creating self!_

***BZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRSHHHH***

An extradimensional portal opened in front of Space Brain. A greasy gun-wielding frumpy young woman jumped out. 

“I’m MangaGirl19, and I’m here to kill whoever has been fucking with the Multiverse.”  
She pointed a rifle directly at Space Brain.

***BZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRSHHHH***

Another portal appeared. A large, diabetic 60-year-old man dived out and got between MangaGirl19 and Space Brain.  
“You can’t kill this brain! We neeeeeeeeeeeed him!” shouted the man.  
Space Brain knew he had seen this man before, but where at?

MangaGirl19 aimed her gun at the man’s head. “And who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Rich Evans™ from RedLetterMedia®’s Half in the Bag™ and Best of the Worst™. I’m here to save the multiverse.”


	2. Poon Club Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rich Evans and a mysterious stranger appearing in the Team19 house, will Space Brain finally have the support he needs to save the multiverse?

Rich Evans stood in front of Space Brain and MangaGirl19. As he spoke his arms began to flail around frantically. “Those two women inside that room are in process of creating a-“  
*BZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRSHHHH*  
Another portal opened, and a long-haired brunette girl leapt out. She wore a conservative brown dress and a fancy crocheted scarf.  
“Hey!” MangaGirl19 aimed her guns at the brunette.  
“Umm, hey?” the well-dressed girl nervously replied.  
“Who the fuck are you? What the hell is going on here, Space Brain?” MangaGirl19 took turns aiming her guns at each person in the room. “First, this old man shows up. Now, this librarian-looking chick comes-”  
*BZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRSHHHH*  
A portal appeared behind Space Brain. The woman who exited wore a lab coat over her button-up shirt and black leather pants. She held herself with a magnificent confidence as she planted her feet on the floor.  
“Hello, everyone. My name is Dr. Danika Huang.” Danika examined everyone in the room. “MangaGirl19,” she placed her hand on the gun-wielding girl’s rifles and lowered them to the floor, “you’re from Earth-12, the universe where I became addicted to Japanese comics.”  
MangaGirl19 turned away. “Idiot. I’m not addicted.”  
“Also, it’s the universe where my weeabooism drove away any long-term romantic partners. In a few years you may become AddictedToHentaiGirl19,” Danika stated, "it could be a fun transformation process to observe." The brunette beckoned to be examined next. “And you are BookGirl19. Earth-81. Instead of comics and cartoons, you chose to stick with plain ol’ books.”  
“Incredible!” BookGirl19 began bouncing around with excitement. “This is insane! It’s just like the 1847 novel from German writer-“  
Rich Evans stepped in, “Book reference, we get it. Wh-who are you, scientist lady? How do you know all this?”  
Danika walked over and stood by Space Brain.  
“Well, I followed the same path as most of the other ComicBookGirls until eighth grade. Then, I realized how much I loved the zany science seen in my favorite fiction. I dedicated myself to science, and when I found my universe’s Space Brain,” she patted Space Brain on the head, “it helped me further unlock the mysteries of the multiverse and transdimensional communication. We’re here for similar reasons, Rich Evans.”  
“Yeah, I was travelling to the future of various universes to see if making Space Cop ever paid off when I noticed something weird was happening in all of them. They were… well, did you ever see that Season 7 episode of TNG called Parallels?” Everyone remained silent. “I take that as a no. OK, so there was an anomaly created in one universe, this universe, that began to consume every other universe. That anomaly is being created in that room over there. I’m here to try and stop it.”  
Rich pointed towards the door leading to CBG-Prime and CBG-2’s sexual playground. BookGirl19 ran towards the door.  
“Wait!” yelled Danika.  
“Just let her do it. We need to stop their… lovemaking,” said Rich.  
“She won’t be able to handle the sight of them fucking,” replied Danika.  
“Oh?” said Space Brain, “does her universe not have such an act?”  
The door swung open and BookGirl19 stepped inside. CBG-Prime and CBG-2 were in a doggystyle position in the middle of the floor. The ground was covered in a mixture of sweat, semen, and the fluids that dripped from CBG-2’s pussy. Each vicious thrust from CBG-Prime caused them both to moan in ecstasy as more liquids splattered on the ground.  
BookGirl19 backed out of the room, closed the door, and turned to face everyone before dropping to her knees.  
“BLAARRRRGGHGHGHGHGHGHGGGG!!!” Vomit launched out of her mouth onto the floor.  
“Ew, fucking disgusting!” MangaGirl19 screamed as she recoiled.  
Danika walked over and held the girl’s hair while she continued to vomit. “BookGirl19 always had her face buried in books. She never watched movies, TV, or… porn. Virgin eyes, virgin brain, virgin body. Seeing two versions of herself fucking may not be the best introduction to sex.”  
“THAT was sex?” blubbered BookGirl19. She began shaking. “Mother was right all along…”  
“So,” Space Brain zipped over to Rich, “this multiverse-destroying anomaly is what exactly?”  
“That dick you gave ComicBookGirl19 was created by blending matter from an alternate dimension. Dimension! When her cum mixes around in the other ComicBookGirl’s womb it’s going to create a child. A child with two parents from different universes, created with extradimensional cum. Her power is going to start shredding the multiverse apart.”  
Space Brain looked at Danika; she nodded, confirming Rich Evans’ story.  
“I can’t believe I’ve done this.” Space Brain’s voice began to shake. “I’m sorry to all of you for doing this.”  
MangaGirl19 shoved the alien creature. “You fucking should be, Space Lame. I knew you were a moron with too much power, but dooming the whole multiverse? Dumbass.”  
Suddenly, CBG-Prime exited the sex room. She was drenched in sweat, wearing nothing but a bra and sweatpants. Her giant penis was visibly flopping around in her loose pants.  
“Whew, Space Brain! I just dumped like 50 gallons of cum in the other me. I finally feel…” CBG-Prime noticed all the people in front of her, “…great. Who are all these women? And why is Rich Evans here?” She shrugged. “Ah fuck it. I need to crash right now. Wake me up in an hour.” CBG-Prime walked away from the group.  
“How the fuck did she just walk away without a care?” asked MangaGirl19.  
“It’s all the marijuana and Patreon money. She doesn’t have the energy for anything other than fighting, fucking, and smoking,” answered Space Brain.  
\--------  
SPACE BRAIN’S LAIR  
Danika, MangaGirl19, BookGirl19, Space Brain, and Rich Evans stood around the snoozing CBG-2. The room reeked of filthy, animalistic sex.  
“That’s that. There may literally be 50 gallons of cum inside of her right now. Does anyone have a spoon or something,” said Rich Evans.  
“It looks like the final frame of a hentai in here,” added MangaGirl19.  
“Are we supposed to be so… hairless?” piped in BookGirl19. Danika wrapped her arm around the virgin bookworm.  
“Danika,” said Space Brain, “do you have a plan for this?”  
The sleeping CBG-2 began to wake up. “What’s going on? Is CBG-Prime better now?” asked CBG-2. Danika extended her hand and helped CBG-2 back up to her feet. “Thanks, person who looks eerily like me. Space Brain?”  
“I may have caused a multiverse-ending event by bringing you here to help CBG-Prime orgasm.”  
“But don’t worry about it,” Danika assured CBG-2. “BookGirl19, would you mind helping Earth-2 ComicBookGirl19 find a place to relax that isn’t covered in semen?”  
BookGirl19 nodded. She grabbed CBG-2’s hand and lead her out of the room. MangaGirl19 started to follow. “Scientist me, do you mind if I go see what’s what in this place? I don’t leave my basement very often back home.”  
“You go right ahead! I only need Rich Evans and Space Brain for this. Have some fun before we all return home.” Danika gave a thumbs up and a wink to MangaGirl19.  
\------  
Down the hall from Space Brain’s Lair was the Team19 Greater Creators in-house set. BookGirl19 sat next to the nude CBG-2 on a blindingly white couch.  
“I-I-I can’t help but notice your toned physique. Is everyone in your universe built similarly?” asked BookGirl19.  
“Nah,” said CBG-2, “it’s all me. When you master fucking to my extent you start looking pretty cut.” CBG-2 grunted and squeezed her abs. BookGirl19 blushed. MangaGirl19 walked into the room as CBG-2 was showing off. CBG-2 patted the spot next to her on the couch.  
“Hmph. I just wanted to see how you were, but I guess I could sit for awhile.” The greasy-haired gun-wielding weeaboo sat down.  
BookGirl19 kept staring in amazement at CBG-2’s sculpted porcelain body and radiant vagina. MangaGirl19 occasionally tried to sneak a glance at the sexual dynamo’s body as well.  
CBG-2 put her arms around the both the girls. “I was brought here literally just to fuck. You two may not be the ComicBookGirl I came to smash, but I can help you out. This would be the perfect time to lose your virginities in a safe, non-scary environment where-“  
“OK!” blurted out BookGirl19.  
“I’m not a virgin!” yelled MangaGirl19, “I have seen things. And done things.”  
CBG-2 raised her eyebrow, “buuuuuut?”  
“Fine, I might ‘technically’ be a virgin, but don’t treat me like that nerd over there.”  
BookGirl19 reached over CBG-2 and grabbed MangaGirl19’s hand. “Will you join us, MangaGirl19? Please?!”  
“Well,” replied MangaGirl19, “my favorited tags on Fakku and R18 ARE ‘lesbian threesome’ and ‘lesdom.’”  
CBG-2 leaned in close to MangaGirl19 and stared at her directly in the eyes. She placed her hand behind MangaGirl19’s head. “Good girl. Now, come and help your friend play with Mommy... then Mommy will play with you.”  
MangaGirl19 gulped and she began to sweat. BookGirl19 wasn’t quite sure the appeal of being called a “good girl” by a sexual master calling herself “Mommy,” but she was excited nonetheless. CBG-2 leaned back on the white couch and pulled both girls’ faces towards her breasts. Each one eagerly latched onto a nipple and began a mixture of sucking, licking, and light nibbling on her tits.  
\-----  
SPACE BRAIN’S LAIR  
Rich Evans pulled out a strange pulsating watch and handed it over to Danika. “That watch is how I’ve been travelling through time. Unfortunately, it no longer goes back before Space Brain created the extradimensional penis for ComicBookGirl19.” Rich Evans rubbed his pale forehead.  
“Danika,” said Space Brain, “that won’t be far back enough to stop me from using my powers. We may be doomed after all.”  
Danika patted Space Brain. “Actually, that’s the exact time we’re looking for.” After some light fiddling from the scientist the watch began to glow a bright purple. Danika handed it back to Rich Evans. “Rich, you’ll end up in the room right as Space Brain opens a portal to pull matter from other dimensions to create the other me’s dick.”  
“Christ I’m getting too old for this whacky shit,” groaned Rich Evans.  
“In that room you will see an effeminate man who looks like an extra from Blacked. Shove him into the transdimensional portal the second you travel back in time.”  
Rich put on the glowing watch. “After that what should I –“  
Danika slapped the watch and Rich vanished. Danika looked at Space Brain.  
“Wait a second!” exclaimed Space Brain, “if Tyson is sucked into the portal, then that means-“  
“Yep, that dick and balls you gave ComicBookGirl19 is technically made out of 100% repurposed Tyson DNA.”  
“So, the child of the two ComicBookGirls isn’t a multiverse-level threat, but actually just a normal kid.”  
“NOW it’s a normal kid.”  
“What?”  
Danika wagged her finger at Space Brain, “try not to question time travel loops. It always just ruins the story.”

Danika, CBG-2, MangaGirl19, and BookGirl19 all faded away back to their own universe. Space Brain sat and pondered in silence, until…  
“HEY SPACE LOSER!” Robot shouted into Space Brain’s Lair. “I THINK BEANS PISSED ON THE GREATER CREATORS COUCH!”


End file.
